Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from computers to cellular telephones. These electronic devices often have many electrical signals that are communicated among various subsystems of the electrical device. The electrical signals are often conveyed through some type of physical media that include cable-type conductors capable of routing the electrical signals. Cable conductors often communicate a plurality of signals within a single cable by including multiple strands of electrical conductors within the single cable. For example, a cable may include multiple strands of copper conductors, one for each signal being conveyed.
One problem with conventional conductors is electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI may be generated by any conductor carrying an electrical signal. In cables containing multiple strands of conductors, the EMI generated in one conductor may interfere with the signal being communicated in other adjacent conductors or electrical devices. Emitting EMI in this manner may cause the electronic device not to function as expected and/or may cause the electronic device to exceed EMI emission levels established by governmental regulations. EMI likewise poses at least two issues for a conductor in an electronic device. First, the conductor may emit EMI, thereby interfering with the operations of other components of the electronic device or other nearby devices. Second, EMI from an external source may corrupt a signal or data carried on the conductor.
To reduce EMI interference and/or emission, conductors are often insulated with shielding materials. Unfortunately, shielding the conductors in this manner may introduce additional problems. For example, shielding the conductors may change their electrical impedance and affect their ability to convey electrical signals. Also, shielding the conductors may result in the cabling becoming thick and/or rigid thereby making it difficult to properly route the cable between various sub-portions of the electrical device. Accordingly, there is a need for a shielded cable that provides protection against EMI while minimizing changing the electrical characteristics and/or the flexibility of the cable.